


Crushes and Hair Brushes

by icedhotchocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, I love their friendship so much, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, aaaaa, kiibo just gushes abt Shuichi that’s it that’s the fic, sort of a prologue to my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: Kiibo admits his crush on Shuichi while he braids Miu’s hair. That’s it that’s the fic.Miu and Kiibo are ultimate mlm and wlw solidarity <3
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Crushes and Hair Brushes

“This is gonna turn out fuckin’ awesome! I’m such a genius for teaching ya this,” Miu bragged, watching her nails as the polish finally begun to dry. She sat on the edge of Kiibo’s bed, while the robot practiced braiding her long blonde locks. He sat on his knees, focusing on getting the pattern correct. They had been chatting for the past few hours, and the most recent topic had been on crushes.

“C’mon Kiibs, spill! You gotta have the hots for *someone!*”

She was right, and Kiibo was all too aware of this. His hands shook slightly as the confession escaped his mouth.

“I suppose that my feelings for them could be considered r-romantic...” Miu gasped dramatically at this before they both laughed, the now lighter mood lifting some of the weight off of Kiibo’s metal shoulders. She continued to prod, until the student was revealed.

“Shuichi...I like Shuichi S-Saihara,” Kiibo admitted, blushing furiously. Miu cackled once again.

“Lucky for you, Pooichi’s a wet noodle! Bahaha! It’ll be easy to win him over, if he somehow DOESN’T already like you!” The robot tried to focus on her hair, meticulously moving the 3 strands back and forth like a pendulum. He finished up the hair style, securing it with a neon pink hair-tie. Once the task had been completed, she turned over and flopped down on the bed before looking up at the robot.

“Ok but real talk right now—not to prod ya or anything—what do you like about him?” Kiibo fiddled with his hands, which were now neatly placed in his lap. He paused for a moment, trying to collect his recently scattered thoughts before voicing them aloud.

“I guess...Shuichi always goes out of his way to spend time with me. He listens, and doesn’t treat me like some hunk of metal. Even when I had addressed myself as the superior for a strong first impression, Shuichi didn’t make a scene. When I have an idea, he doesn’t shoot me down, and encourages me whenever he can. He must get that from Kaito, I suppose. He’s always quick to defend me, usually from Kokichi or our other classmates. Robophobia is a very common occurrence. And even when I have nothing to contribute, Shuichi always makes sure that I’m not left behind. In fact, I’d say that besides you, Shuichi is one of my very closest friends. He makes me feel more human, more alive,” the boy rambled, his face maintaining to stay flushed. Miu smirked at his expressions. He truly did look blissful while he talked about the detective. Miu might not have seen anything herself, but they obviously had a bond stronger than she could see on the surface.

“Damn Kiibs, sounds like you two lovebirds were MADE for each other!” Kiibo smiled at that, a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Do you think he... reciprocates these feelings?”

“He better! I’ll beat him up myself if he rejects your ass!” Miu announced, half-joking. Kiibo chuckled lightly.

“I appreciate it Miu, but please don’t actually hurt anyone. Wouldn’t want to chip a nail, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is very friendship centered but they’re iconic so it’s ok
> 
> I hope everything matches up with the last fic, I didn’t check it 😛


End file.
